Segundas Intenções
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,Oneshort,Milo e Kamus,arte by Washu M]Sumário?Apenas peço que leia a fic...Ela fez parte da Warm Fanzine na Anime Friends 2006.Leia,comente... Você tbm não teria segundas intenções?


**Segundas Intenções  
Saint Seiya  
One-Short**  
**Milo & Kamus  
Yaoi, Lemon  
Escrita por Litha-chan  
Arte por Washu M**

**

* * *

**

**---**

O dia estava realmente quente para que o aquariano permanecesse mais um minuto sequer dentro daquela sala em meio aquela arrumação tola.

O segundo andar de sua casa poderia ser facilmente arrumado pelas servas que o santuário disponibilizava, mas ao invés deixar esse trabalho ser feito por outras pessoas, decidira-se efetuá-lo. Não queria ter pessoas estranhas arrumando seus pertences e remexendo em seu passado; e agora estava ali, suado, com o corpo transpirando, sentindo a pouca poeira do ambiente grudando aos músculos, e sobre tudo, sentia aquele calor infernal que assolava a Grécia nessas épocas do ano em que o verão chegava ai ápice.

Pensou em resfriar o local com seu cosmo, mas não seria digno usa-lo para beneficio próprio, por mais tentador que a situação lhe parecia.

Sentando-se na escadaria que dividia dos andares acabou deixando um pequeno resmungo escapar por entre os lábios.

"_Enfer_!".

Por mais que ocupasse a mente com a limpeza, com a arrumação ou qualquer outra atividade, aquilo não lhe saia da mente, ao contrário... Seu atual estado mais lhe trazia lembranças do que as afastava.

O sonho que tivera durante a madrugada fora tão intenso... Depois de finalmente conseguir dormir em meio ao calor, acabara acordando sobressaltado e transpirando mais do que o normal.

"Mon Dieu! C'était… c'était un cauchemar!".'_Pesadelo, Kamus? Você bem que parecia estar gostando'_. Uma voz interna lhe falou em um tom que beirava a malicia.

Colou as mãos no rosto sentindo-o quente. Provavelmente estava corado e não era pelo calor em si.

Tentando deixar de lado todos os pensamentos, Kamus se levantou e começou a descer as escadas que o levariam para o andar inferior, mais precisamente para a cozinha. Precisava beber algo, precisava se refrescar.

Infelizmente para o aquariano o destino não estava colaborando naquele dia.

De posse de um copo d'água, Kamus pode divisar a silhueta do cavaleiro da oitava casa, descendo as escadarias que ligavam Peixes a Aquário. E para o seu desespero, o escorpiano não estava trajando nada além de uma calça de tecido leve que se encontrava colava ao seu corpo bem moldado e sandálias, a camisa apenas estava largada por sobre o ombro.

Kamus engoliu em seco diante daquela visão. Seu corpo que a pouco se refrescava com a bebida gelada, voltara a ferver. Não somente por aquela visão, mas porque flashs do sonho que tivera lhe invadiram a mente fazendo com que um arrepio lhe percorresse toda a espinha.

Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar do corpo do grego, que descia as escadas tranqüilamente com um olhar perdido.

O que Milo poderia estar pensando?

Porque ele tinha que ser tão infernal assim?

Instintivamente Kamus, mesmo não notando, passou a ponta da língua por sobre seus lábios, umedecendo-os mais. Sentia-se abafado, em chamas e ver o grego ali tão próximo, não estava sendo uma boa coisa. Definitivamente o calor da Grécia deveria estar interferindo em seus pensamentos.

"Hey, Kamus... Cara, parece que Apollo não quer dar uma trégua, hein, ele deve estar a fim de nos fritar com um sol desses...". Milo que já se encontrava perto da entrada da casa de Aquário, falou como o de costume com o francês. Sempre de maneira brincalhona.

Kamus estava mudo. Tinha perdido a capacidade de falar, mesmo que fosse dizer poucas palavras, ao sentir o odor amadeirado que desprendia do corpo de Milo quando este transpirava. O perfume mesclado ao suor o tornava mais tentador.

"Kamus?". O grego parou fitando o rosto corado do amigo que ostentava um olhar diferente. Um que ele nunca tinha visto. "Cara... ta tudo bem com você? Eu ia passar direito, mas... Fala algo, Kamus!".

O aquariano piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça como se desta forma pudesse organizar seus pensamentos. Infelizmente, os pensamentos sensatos haviam se perdido desde o sonho.

"Humm... Sim, muito quente, demais, Milo...". Olhou o amigo de cima a abaixo sem se importar.

O escorpiano notou a forma como fora deliberadamente 'olhado' por Kamus. Em seu íntimo aquilo lhe deixou com uma ponta de esperança e excitação.

"Milo... Eu... eu estava pensando... Hoje eu gostaria de sair para umas daquelas boates que você e os rapazes costumam ir para se divertir". Falou enquanto virava a jarra d'água, deixando o liquido cristalino ser despejado no copo.

Para Milo aquilo era extremamente novo. Sempre fora um suplicio conseguir tirar Kamus do Santuário para uma noite normal com os rapazes. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que conseguia e isso, só porque a jovem Saori Kido intercedia, e agora Kamus estava ali, a sua frente, com um olhar que nunca esperava ver naquele rosto, lhe dizendo que queria sair para uma das boates?

Só poderia ser sonho e se fosse... Iria aproveitar.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios o grego logo foi brincando...

"O calor deve ter lhe afetado os bons neurônios Kamus... O que aconteceu com você para essa súbita mudança? Que bicho te mordeu?".

Kamus parou o copo entre os lábios e seus olhos fitaram novamente os azuis de Milo. 'Um escorpião, Milo... Um escorpião!'. Pensou enquanto depositava o copo sobre a bancada da pia.

Com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, o aquariano apenas se limitou a responder:

"Uma noite mau dormida, um calor infernal... e quero experimentar algo diferente, Milo. Apenas quero algo diferente...". Terminou a fala com um sorriso.

Milo não esperava aquilo. Esperava um xingo em francês, esperava o ar ficar gelado, ou até mesmo ser expulso da casa de aquário como em algumas vezes acontecia. As não, desta vez nada do que era previsto ocorreu e isso era sem sombras de dúvidas algo... Tinha algo errado com certeza, só não sabia o que era.

Quando voltou de seus pensamentos, pode ouvir a voz do amigo, que já havia desaparecido por dentro da própria casa, claramente.

"Passo na sua casa às 22 horas, Milo. Esteja arrumado e... Use algo... interessante".

O grego arregalou os olhos diante daquilo.

O que mais faltaria acontecer naquele dia para ter a plena certeza que algo ali estava mais do que errado. Alias... Errado? Ok, diferente, fora o usual e incrivelmente estranho, seriam as palavras mais corretas a serem usadas.

Isso ele só saberia mais tarde.

**-o-**

Já era noite. Kamus encontrava-se descendo as escadas da Casa de Capricórnio calmamente, Shura não se encontrava no local.

Seus cabelos eram embalados pela brisa e seu rosto impassível contrastava com seus pensamentos, e principalmente com sua roupa, a qual comprara há um tempo na França, apenas por comprar. Achara bonita, experimentara e quando caiu em si, já estava com a bolsa em mãos saindo da loja.

'_Pelo menos ela me servira, hoje, para alguma coisa'_. Pensou enquanto agora passava pela Casa de Sagitário.

Não sabia exatamente como conseguiria fazer o que vinha lhe assombrando a mente desde que vira Milo descendo as escadas, mas estava cansado de ser visto sempre como Kamus 'o certinho', o frio Cavaleiro da Casa de Aquário, o cara mais insensível – depois de Máscara da Morte, é claro - dos defensores de ouro de Athena.

Será que conseguiria?

Bem, já estava em frente a porta dos fundos da Casa de Escorpião. Era tudo ou nada!

"Milo, Posso entrar?".

Perguntou já empurrando a porta que se encontrava entreaberta.

"Entra Kamus, vai pra sala que já te encontro, fica à vontade".

O francês se direcionou para sala. Ficar à vontade, certo? Bem, sempre teve uma certa liberdade dentro da casa do escorpiano, mas nuca tocara em nada sem que o outro estivesse por perto, mas... Se era para se sentir à vontade... Andou em direção ao pequeno bar que Milo possuía e olhando as bebidas encontrou uma garrafa de vodca. Rapidamente preencheu um dos copos com a bebida e foi para o sofá se sentar.

Milo logo apareceu na sala, ainda ajeitando os longos cabelos loiros que ainda se encontravam um pouco úmidos. Seus olhos, ao fitarem o amigo sentado no sofá de pernas cruzadas, bebendo algo que ainda não podia identificar, e com uma roupa que nunca imaginara em Kamus, se arregalaram de tamanha surpresa.

Kamus parou de beber e fitou o amigo que se encontrava paralisado ao final das escadas.

"Já está pronto, Milo?". Falou devagar, deixando sua voz sair rouca tornando o seu sotaque mais acentuado.

O grego sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna. Pelos deuses, Kamus estava... estava putaqueparivelmente sexy e sensual. Nunca tinha visto o amigo assim. Chutando-se mentalmente, Milo forçou-se a agir normalmente.

"Ora, ora... já se apossou do meu bar, do meu sofá... o que mais, Kamus?". Caminhou em direção a pequena área da cozinha para largar a toalha. Se tivesse permanecido na sala após a pergunta que fôra feita enquanto andava, teria escutado a resposta que veio baixa.

"Que tal de você, Mon cher?". Falou baixo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ao voltar, Milo teve a impressão de que Kamus havia lhe dito alguma coisa, e depois de ainda pegar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do francês, o grego teve a certeza de que o ruivo comentara algo.

"Você falou algo, Kamus? Desculpa, é que não consegui te escutar".

"Humm... non, non falei nada... demais". Tomou mais um pouco da bebida sem ousar fitar o grego.

"Sabe o que estou notando, Kamus? Ou você tem andado muito comigo, ou esse seu gosto por roupas eu não conhecia". Comentou se sentando em uma poltrona que ficava em frente ao sofá.

"Talvez sim, talvez não, Milo. Porque, você não gostou... da roupa?". Seus olhos agora fitavam diretamente os azuis de Milo.

O grego inclinara a cabeça para o lado fitando o amigo. O jeito que Kamus estava se comportando, sua linguagem corporal, que mesmo longe podia ser notada, a roupa, o olhar...

'_Ele não pode estar fazendo isso... Não o Kamus... Ele... Ele está flertando comigo?'_. Pensou enquanto fitava o francês a sua frente.

Sorrindo Milo resolveu jogar com a situação, queria ver até onde o amigo iria com aquela brincadeira e de quebra, queria deixá-lo tão rubro quanto seus cabelos, antes de saírem e ganharem a noite.

"Talvez sim... Talvez não...", sorriu. "Na verdade gostei muito da roupa, ficou perfeita em você, Kamus. Bem justa...". Falou em um tom baixo inclinando o corpo para frente ainda fitando o amigo.

"Que bom que você gostou...". Aproximou o copo de bebida aos lábios.

"Diga-me, Kamus... Essa super produção tem algum objetivo?". Os olhos começaram a percorrer cada detalhe do corpo do ruivo.

"Claro! Sempre tenho um objetivo em tudo que faço, Milo". Deu um pequeno sorriso. Sim, sempre tinha um objetivo, isso não podia negar.

"E qual seria o de hoje?".

Kamus fitou bem o amigo e ao falar, sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca.

"Seduzir... Estou conseguindo, Milo?".

O grego se arrepiou mais ainda com aquela pergunta. Se ele estava conseguindo? Kamus conseguiria até seduzir uma estátua.

Com a respiração levemente pesada, Milo acabou por responder.

"Está Kamus... E muito bem! Se você não fosse meu amigo e não jogasse no time da direita... Eu não responderia por meus atos...".

"E o que te impede? A amizade? A opção?". Depositara o copo já sem nenhum líquido na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

Milo somente abriu e fechou a boca. O que o impedia? Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Lógico que prezava a amizade de Kamus, não ia querer perdê-la, e bem, quanto a opção... Nunca havia visto Kamus com ninguém então era melhor deduzir que o amigo gostava de mulheres, mas que não era dado a comentários sobre sua vida particular.

O ruivo até sorriu ao notar a falta de palavras para as perguntas que fizera. Em dado momento, ao notar que Milo mais pensava do que reagia, se levantou e se aproximou do grego.

Milo elevou os olhos azuis vendo à sua frente o ruivo a lhe sorrir. Novamente era um sorriso diferente... com um quê de malicia.

Kamus suspirou. Era o famoso 'agora ou nunca'. Era a hora de fazer algo que normalmente não faria.

Como a poltrona era larga, Kamus apenas apoiou um de seus joelhos no acento e passou a outra perna por cima do colo de Milo, apoiando o outro joelho do outro lado. Simplesmente sentou no colo do grego de frente para ele e ao encará-lo, tornou a perguntar...

"O que te impede, mon cher?".

Milo sentiu como se todo seu corpo queimasse com aquele ato. O que tinha antes em sua mente simplesmente desapareceu não dando vazão para pensamentos racionais. Impulso. Era isso que percorria seu corpo agora junto com o sangue.

"Agora nada!". Respondeu ao ruivo, antes de captura-lhe os lábios em um beijo forte, sedento e desejoso.

**-o-**

Ambos já se encontravam sem nenhuma peça de roupa. Praticamente ao longo do caminho para o quarto do grego, entre beijos selvagens e mordidas, as peças foram se espalhando; e agora lá estavam eles, largados por sobre a larga cama de casal do grego.

Kamus gemia ao sentir os lábios de Milo descendo por seu pescoço, deixando pequenas mordidas e chupões, indo em direção ao seu tórax. Era delirante sentir esses toques.

Milo apenas mexia sua língua, saboreando aquela pele alva, que de fria nada possuía. Quente! Kamus era incrivelmente quente, e quando mais o tocava, mas se via tentado. Os gemidos que saiam dos lábios de Kamus eram mais do que um simples afrodisíaco. Quando sua língua alcançou um dos mamilos rosados, não pode evitar de também gemer.

Os corpos se esfregavam, em busca de mais contato, em busca de fricção. Gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, ora vindo de Kamus que era atacado pela língua de Milo, ora de Milo que em excitação as respostas de Kamus, não conseguia deixar de gemer.

O grego foi descendo mais e mais, passando com a língua pelo abdômen perfeito de Kamus, rodeando o umbigo do francês e descendo diretamente para a rígida ereção que despontava perto de seu rosto.

Kamus prendeu a respiração ao sentir uma leve mordida em sua virilha, mas um gemido alto pode ser ouvido saindo dos lábios do francês quando Milo, sem preâmbulos, engoliu quase por completo sua ereção.

Quente, molhado, arrepios, sucção... Kamus sentia tudo isso e mais coisas que não conseguia descrever.

A cada movimento que a boca de Milo fazia em seu membro, Kamus se afundava em um mar de êxtase. Quase gozara ao sentir uma pequena caricia em uma outra parte de seu corpo. Instintivamente suas pernas se afastaram mais permitindo aquele toque. Seus olhos, enevoados de prazer, se abriram e buscaram o rosto do grego.

Milo lhe fitava enquanto ainda lhe lambia a glande. Kamus pode notar que enquanto Milo lhe sugava e lambia, seus dedos também eram umedecidos.

Mais um toque, mas desta vez sentiu-se ser invadido e um pequeno desconforto lhe chamava a atenção. Seu rosto logo se franziu com aquele incomodo. Milo que estava atento às respostas de Kamus, rapidamente começou a sugá-lo, fazendo-o voltar a gemer em questões de segundos deixando-o tão relaxado que logo já se encontrava com três dedos em seu interior.

Kamus entre os gemidos, falavas coisas em francês tão baixo e arrastado que Milo não conseguia compreender. Entendia apenas alguns 'mais', outros 'non pare', fora isso nada mais.

O grego retirou seus dedos de dentro de Kamus, e subindo seu corpo, mais uma vez lambeu seu alvo pescoço, passando pelo queixo e finalizando em um beijo enquanto entrelaçavam seus dedos e seus olhos se fitavam em meio ao desejo.

Arte by Washu M

Empurrando seu corpo para frente, a ereção de Milo que já se encontrava roçando na entrada de Kamus, invadi-la. Uma estocada certeira.

O ruivo soltou um grito mesclado de dor e prazer ao sentir-se preenchido por Milo.

Ambos ofegavam, tentavam se acalmar, mas Kamus se moveu fazendo com que Milo lhe olhasse. E entendesse o mudo pedido.

Milo começou a se movimentar devagar, ondulando o corpo, indo cada vez que voltava a entrar em Kamus, mais fundo. Tocando-o com mais intensidade a cada minuto que passava.

O ruivo já não conseguia mais gemer, sua voz se misturava a ofegos e murmúrios desconexos, sempre que tinha o fundo de seu corpo tocado. Milo lhe tocava com força, acertando sempre o ponto exato em seu interior. O ponto que o estava levando a loucura.

Segundos, minutos, horas... A urgência do orgasmo crescia a cada nova investida. Milo sentia Kamus contraindo o canal. Até que em um grito uníssono ambos alcançaram o clímax.

Êxtase era a melhor palavra para descrever o que ocorrera com os dois.

Kamus gozou em abundancia entre seu abdômen e o de Milo, e o grego lhe preencheu com aquele liquido viscoso e quente.

Parecia que não existia mais nada além deles naquele lugar.

Milo suspirando se retirou lentamente de dentro de Kamus, ouvindo um pequeno resmungo pelo ato. Sorriu ao deitar ao lado do amigo e atualmente, amante, ao olhar a expressão do ruivo.

"Desculpa...". Falou notando no rosto do francês um semblante que aparentava dor.

Kamus abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para fitar Milo.

"Pelo que, Milo?". Ia virar o corpo mais o sentiu protestar.

"Por te machucar". Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Kamus em uma caricia.

"Non me machucou, Milo. Só lembrei de uma coisa".

"É? Estou mais aliviado então, é que você me tirou a razão, Kamus! Mas... o que você se lembrou que te deixou com essa carinha de preocupado?". Puxou o rosto do francês e depositou um pequeno selo nos lábios.

"Humm... É que... bem, é que no sonho eu não sentia dor e não me preocupava com o dia seguinte e agora...". Fechou os olhos ao confessar em parte aquilo.

"No sonho? Como assim no sonho, Sr. Kamus? Quer dizer que o senhor sonhava isso? Comigo ou com outro?". Ao mesmo tempo em que estava curioso, uma pontada de ciúmes podia ser notada na voz de Milo.

Kamus riu abertamente com aquela situação, tanto que Milo anotou que seria mais uma reação estranha em Kamus naquele dia. Ainda emburrado perguntou...

"Ta rindo do quê, ô Pinguim?".

"De você, Milo... Claro que eu sonhei com isso e que... principalmente era você no meu sonho. Se lembra que eu falei que dormi mal? Respondido?". Estava achando tão engraçado as feições no rosto do escorpiano, que até ignorara o apelido irritante que Milo lhe chamara.

"Então... então que foi tudo premeditado? Você não... você não queria sair hoje?". Estava bobo, caíra como um patinho.

"Non. Eu non tinha a mínima intenção de sair hoje, Milo...". Virou completamente o corpo na direção de Milo e ficou a fitar o grego com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Então você estava...". Teve a fala interrompida ao ver o rosto do ruivo se aproximar.

"Oui, eu estava e estou cheio de segundas intenções para com você, Milo de Escorpião!".

O ruivo tomou-lhe os lábios mostrando desejo.

-

**The End?

* * *

**

**Notas:**

_Enfer_! Inferno!

_Mon Dieu! C'était… c'était un cauchemar!_ Mon Dieu! Aquilo nem... Aquilo foi um pesadelo!

**Agradecimentos a:** _Pipe_ por betar essa minha baby, a _Washu M_ por fazer a imagem (depois de uma conversa de 'botar pra fora') do lemon que inspirou essa fic, a _Áries Sin_, pela força luso-francesa, as meninas que me aturam no MSN perguntando se o trecho está bom ou não: _Blanxe, Isabella Lestrange_ e _Mey Lyen_.

**Palavra da Beta**: eu adoro ser cobaia das loucuras da raposa... huahuhuhauhauahuahua! Até agora, só sai lucrando...

**www. lithachansfanfics. com. br**  
Local onde você poderá, em breve, encontrar a arte que inspirou essa fic. Copie e cole o link e retire os espaços.

Esta fic fez parte do **Warm Fanzine** - _Compilação de Fics_ que levei para a Anime Friends

Hey... alguém quer uma continuação?rsrsrs

Bjins

Litha-chan


End file.
